A Legend's Melted Heart
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: Birthday Fic For A Friend, There's much more to this story and the sequels will be here epresents on holidays and etc. So look out on Holidays for something.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a B-day fic. for my frined Caitie, I'm starting it on a sick day and it's still like 11 more days till her B-day...I'm so dead. lol**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A Pen Begins Scribbling On Paper Without A Hand To Move It**

A legend is many things, whether it be a life that gave themselves for an important other. Or a wanderer who was known for their slyings. They can be known for gruesome acts, or for acts of kindness. My two kindest friends were known for acts of cruelty, though they were kind, and reasonable people, not at all like their legends state. I am known for my act of kindness for the world. That is my legend, but my legend begins later in this tale, while my friend's has already been started for her in this tale.

Her name is Akiko Lilith Taisho. Which translated into Autumn Child (Akiko) Of The Night (Lilith), we never did figure out what Taisho meant). But she went by the name of Aki. She was a kind woman who stood taller than I but shorter by and inch or two than her husband. Both now have passed away and I write this tale with my final breaths. My children sit beside me, but you will meet them in time. My husband waits with them as I finish this tale.

Aki was a wanderer known for her slaughters. As one version of her legends put it 'When you saw the woman known as Aki, a chill ran up your spine as you knew that in that moment, your life was gone, you realized your mistakes and begged for forgivness from the lord and entrance to heaven.' I disagree with this however, in many aspects, many knew Aki as an evil woman, someone to fear, to never learn to understand.

But reality told you a difference. Aki was a woman who knew what she had lost, her life was filled with misery and in time she felt she had nothing to live for. She had never fallen in love until her husband came around, and to say the least, her heart melt from ice to a simplistic formation of water known as a puddle. But even before him, and even before her legend I knew her as a kind woman who held her head high with pride.

And I myself was proud to call her 'sister'.

It had been a while now, she had her own legend now, and she continued to wander, but now she was a quieter person, not accepting as many jobs as she usually would. She began to slow down, turning down assassinations unless she absolutely needed the money. And for that I was glad. But this tale begins here, and I will continue to tell you how she stood on the hill that morning, watching the Hanyou and Miko fight as usual...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

**On the hill over looking Kaede's village **

Akiko was watching as the ningen's ran around the village doing chores. Her black hair flew ahead of her in the breeze as her blue eyes searched the area. She was wearing a red ankle length skirt with a black tank top, she carried her black and red sandals in her hands at her side. The form of the priestess of the future ran by the bottom of the hill as the hanyou followed after her, both were yelling at each other.

"INUYASHA-SIT BOY!"

"OH SH-" _SLAM_

'_A new crater, lovely._' Akiko thought as she watched the scene. The priestess jumped into a well and vanished as the hanyou got up, snorted and walked back to the village in annoyance. The Youkai-huntress and the monk came up to the hanyou and began to talk to him while the neko and kitsune youkais walked over to the trees near the well. Akiko laughed as she jumped off the hill and landed next to the well on her feet.

"AHHH! INUYASHA!" The kitsune wailed as he saw the other dog demon. Akiko scowled as she jumped into the well.

"WHAT IS IT!" InuYasha snapped.

"Some lady just went through the well!" Shippo replied as Kirara mewed.

"I'm goin to Kagome's time!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped into the well. None of the Youkai's or Ningens noticed that a familiar figure was watching from the hill, waiting for the right time to jump into the well.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Future **

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he tackled the girl talking to Kagome.

"INUYASHA NO!" Kagome shouted until a loud crack echoed back.

"NOW STAY OFFA ME!" The girl yelled as InuYasha was flung into a tree a few yards away (luckily not the sacred tree since HIS particular tree happened to crack and fall opposite InuYasha.

"Ouch..." Kagome trailed off.

"He deserved it." The girl replied as she stood up and licked a trail of blood away from the edge of her mouth, revealing the tips of large canine teeth.

"True enough, anyways, as you were saying?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, ya, I almost forgot, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me accompaning you on your journey for the Shikon Jewel Shards. I could protect the others, It's just, I kinda need someplace to stay even if there's no real home, I need to feel needed ya know?" The girl answered.

"Of course. And I sure don't midn you coming along, the more the merrier as they say!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"The less the better is what **_I_** say." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha...?" The girl started.

"What d'you want?" InuYasha asked.

"Nobody cares what you say." The girl said as Kagome laughed at InuYasha's annoyed facial expression.

"Well, We'll be here for a few days and then head out for the feudal era. Sound good?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever, You're the boss Miko." The girl answered.

"Well if she's traveling with us at least tell me her name!" InuYasha yelled.

"Akiko, but call me it and you're dead, I prefer Aki." The girl replied.

"Feh." InuYasha answered as Aki gave him a glare.

"Alright you two, try not to kill each other in this time, please." Kagome said as she usehered the Inu-youkais into the house.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Ya, the first chapter sucks and is really really really small... I know**

**Aki: -opens mouth- **

**Kat: NOT A WORD! -holds index finger up-**

**Aki: -closes mouth-**

**Kat: Holy hell...that worked. -gets whacked- AH FUDGE! WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT FOR!**

**Aki: Hey, you say it in every A/N 'No swearing' so...ya...AND DON'T SAY FUDGE SO MUCH! You're making me hungry...**

**Kat: wow...-.-''' um...ya...InuYasha -pupp dog eyes-**

**InuYasha: -turned around- What?**

**Kat: Turn around pwease.**

**InuYasha: WHAT! -turns around- GAH! NOT THE EYES!**

**Kat: Do da discwaimer? Pweeeeeeeeeease?**

**InuYasha -covers face with hands- Is she making the face?**

**Kagome: -looks at Kat who's making THE puppy dog face- ...No.**

**InuYasha: -peeks over hands- GAH! **

**Kat: Pweeeeeeeeease?**

**InuYasha: feh, fine stupid ningen.**

**Kat: HEY! THIS NINGEN CAN MAKE _THIS_ INu-Youkai kick your sorry scrawny excuse for an a-**

**Kagome: Remember the penalty Kat-sama.**

**Kat: -rse. -ahem-**

**InuYasha: ALRIGHT ALREADY! Just end this damned chapter already! -gets whacked- -cries- KAGOMEE! KAT-SAMA HIT MEEEE!**

**Kagome: And your point would be?**

**InuYasha: -sniff- you're mean. **

**Kagome: Don't I know it.**

**InuYasha: FEH. Anyways, Kat-bitch doesn't own InuYasha.**

**Kat: See...that wasn't-HEY!**

**InuYasha: BWAHAHAH! I GOT AWAY WITH IT! -runs away- -gets nailed with a paper fan- GYAH!**

**Kagome: There you go Kat-sama.**

**Kat: Awww, Kagome-Neechan, you rock. -hugs-**

**Kagome: You're welcome -hugs back- Well, I think we really need to end this chapter, we've post-poned the inevitable for long enough. **

**Kat: -sniff sniff- BYEBYEZ! I will see you all shortly! -is blindfolded by InuYasha- AHH! ABDUCTION! RAPE!**

**InuYasha: Relax Bitch.**

**Kat: MOLESTI-HEY! I AM NOT A BITCH YOU DOG BREATH!**

**Kagome: -sigh- this will never end...**

**Kouga: So...what'd I miss? HEY! UNHAND HER! -punches InuYasha-**

**Kat: EEP! Kagome-Neechan!**

**Kagome: HEY! -Kagome starts yelling at the boys as Kat pulls a curtain down-**

**Kat: Buh-bye!**

**-click- Black -click-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: OH YEAH! YA'LL IS BACKS FOR MORE!**

**InuYasha: SHUT UP BI -sees Kagome with a baseball bat- WHENCH!**

**Kat: DOG-BREATH!**

**InuYasha: NO SHIT! -gets whacked-**

**Kat: -snickers- Bulls-eye.**

**Kagome: ANYWAYS, onto the next Chapter**

**Kat: P.S. Happy Early Birthday to Aki!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**2 Months Later in the Feudal Era**

"Aki!" Kagome shouted as she saw Aki up ahead on the edge of the hill. Her 'hide away' was what she called it. She just stood there, held up her hand in acknowledgement of Kagome as Kagome walked up to see the view with Aki. They had gathered most of the Shikon No Tama, one more shard remained and that shard belonged to someone that neither girl knew existed (in one case, anymore). That One. Last. Shard. And everything would be over, Naraku couldn't come back and they'd be safe.

"What's up?" Aki asked as Kagome sat down on a boulder nearby.

"Well, I was just wondering if anything was up around here?" Kagome replied.

"No, nothing do far...wait...-" Aki answered as she sniffed the air. Her eyes brightened to happy alertness, "NO WAY!" she yelled as Kagome stared quizzically after Aki as she ran down the hill to the edge of the forest and finally to the well. A girl sat on the edge of the well, "Lalita!" Aki said as The girl stood up smiling.

"DON'T-!" Lalita started as Aki launched herself at the girl, she passed right through her, "Jump... You still don't listen to people do you?" Lalita asked.

"Owww, what's going on?" Aki asked confused.

"LISTEN Aki. I'm not kidding with you. It's been nice sseeing you again but LISTEN. And PAY. ATTENTION. There is a Young man of about 25 coming behind me. I've led him here to meet you. Please speak to each other. I knew something was wrong during the war. I tried to get to him to find you. To get him to tell you how he felt. But I was stopped by th guards. I was fighting the guards to get to him. In the morning I was unable to even crawl from all of my cuts and I could not manage any words. I died later that day, just as the man's form came into view. I'm sorry Akiko, but I must leave now, the young man approaches and I must take my leave to the nether world." Lalita said as she began to disappear, before finally disappearing a small tink was heard and Aki picked up a small pendant, before staring at the place her friend had been moments ago.

"LALITA!" Aki yelled at the spirit as the breeze of her spirit wrapped around her, reminding her of her best friend, who was more like a sister. The memories flooded her mind, of them throwing flour at each other in Lalita's kitchen when they were still cubs, Mud bowling, rain pouncing, Hill tumbling, everything, all the times they laughed together, the tears they shared at their parent's funerals, making them take over their places. Lalita was an orphan at an older age, at 15 she took over for the lands and at 18 had her first child who was now 52 years, but seemed to be only 7 years due to crystalization. Aki knew he would reside with Kouga for the rest of his life, for he had begun to grow again, being unfrozen. Kouga had seen Lalita in Kagome which was why he had been after her, but he knew now and had remained in his lands for the past year.

Aki had been a younger orphan, of 8, Lalita found her at 9 and offered a place in her home, without even knowing Aki. Lalita's parents became her own and they grew together as sisters in the next few years, at the passing of Lalita's parents Aki was forced to choose her path. She chose the wandering hitwoman for hire. Lalita visited her, managing to find her no matter how well Aki hid. Lalita made sure Aki stayed well and made her the godmother to her son.

"Dammit!" Aki yelled at nothing as Kagome came to the edge of the forest breathing heavily. She saw Sesshoumaru behind Aki and saw his claws slightly bloody and at that angle it seemed like he was about to attack her but...then again.

"Miss, have you seen a spirit go by here?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking around. Looking for the spirit.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Aki yelled as her eyes widened in surprise, "It's-it's you!" Aki exclaimed as she held her head in pain at the new memories, the addition to their duo. His younger face brushed through her mind as she watched him grow before her eyes, 5 to 6 to 8 to 9 to13 to 15 to 17 to 18.

But then her mind went back to a memory of him as 13, he stood before a waterfall, wearing his practice uniform for kendo training, he motioned over to Aki and she wlaked up in a bored fashion. He put the sword in her hand and put his hands over hers, guiding her through complex forms and motions, several days went through like this until finally Aki managed to start him dancing. Eventually one day he was showing her a move, behind her, her feet between his, he kneed her lightly to make her tuck in her butt, instead of tucking it in she pushed it out purposely, but accidentally making him fall on her. She tried to wiggle out from under him but then she looked at him as he winced. She looked at his head, noting a gash in his forehead, she licked her fingers and ran them against the gash, surprising Sesshoumaru. She cleaned his gash and then began to get up again but found his ponytail caught in her bracelet. They began laughing until Sesshoumaru got his hair untangled and then surprised Aki on his own by kissing her. In her confusion she ran away, leaving a confused teenaged Sesshoumaru behind, in the dark...

"Akiko?" Sesshoumaru asked as he noticed the light scar on her face, a memory flashed through his head, a memory of sparring with her, the day he learned of his poison talons, of how much a heart attack hurt and of his whip. Aki stood panting heavily as she held the kendo stick tighter and charged at Sesshoumaru, knocking the sword out of his hand, he was left to block and defend with the armor on his arms as she continued the onslaught. His hand came close to Aki's face as he scraped his calws against her cheek, landing his middle finger directly across Aki's cheek bone. Both participants noticed the slight glow in Sesshoumaru's finger tips and Aki shook her head trying to clear the fog beginning to cover her eyes. She close dher eyes and listened, hearing Sesshoumaru's steps as he charged, a hit to his back made him involuntarily throw out his arm but this time, the tinge wasn't an illusion a whip spread from his fingertips and scratched against Aki's back, her eyes widened in surprise and Seshoumaru stood up quickly managing to get rid of the whip. He ran up to Aki and checked her vitals, feeling his heart beat a million and ten miles per second in fear as Aki was carried away in the medics 'stretcher'.

"Sesshoumaru." Aki said as she stood up. Her forehead loosened, her body relaxed as the relief swept through her. A lost friend came to tell her of who her heart really belonged to. Aki laughed out loud as Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look, "I knew she had gone, I just...didn't want to accept it, and then-And then I was told you were lost and I lost it, I couldn't handle it, I ran away, away from the pain. I became numb to all responsibility, and here you are, In front of me, flesh and blood. And Lalita told me everything. I-I'm sorry." Aki said as her shoulders shook, her eyes wide, wanting to cry but her tears stolen away from her.

"Aki...let's go to that ningen village to see your friends, we can explain everything, and make the new descisions that we need to. Alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held out a clawed hand gently. Aki looked up. Looked into the eyes of a kind friend whom she had missed for over 50 years and then smiled to herself.

"Yes Sesshy, I do believe you're right." Aki said referring to the nickname Sesshoumaru had earned as a young child. She took his hand and he helped her up, not surprisingly She was dwarfed by Sesshoumaru, standing at his chin. Kagome smiled and already knowing that they themselves knew she was there, she walked on, in the forest, out of her own sight of them and her own hearing distance of them. She continued on to the village to await the explanation of a life time.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Again, I know, short, but this is gonna be a very short fic, It's hard to explain their connection but I WILL try to next chapter, the next chapter or the 4th should be the last chapter so. Buh-Bye, oh but before I go-InuYasha, pweeeease?**

**InuYasha: NO! DO IT YOUR SELF WENCH!**

**Kagome: InuYasha...S-**

**InuYasha: Alright alright alright!**

**Kagome: Good Boy.**

**INuYasha: FEH. Kat-sama does NOT own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Kat: Anyways, I've got ot get to bed, -yawn- It's already 1:00 AM over here. LOL Oops, just WHERE did the time go eheheheh... -sweatdrop- ah well, TALK TO YA LATER!**

**Cast Of The A/N's: -waves- BYEE! Come back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: Welcome back...again lol I wanted to make this story on Aki's B-day but she's bein mean and not letting me.**

**Aki: WELL NO DUH!**

**Kat: I could torture her...make her wait for Every. Single. Chapter. Until. Her. Birthday.**

**Aki: ...Don't you dare -growl & glare-**

**Kat: Ahahaha...-nervous laugh-**

**Kagome: Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**InuYasha: Is that wench still fighting with the other wench?**

**Kit: Yes I am-HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! **

**Kagome: InuYasha...**

**InuYasha: Oh sh-**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

_SLAM!_

**Kat & Aki: Brava Brava! Encore encore! -clapping- .**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kaede's village**

"So yee're saying yee've know eachother since yee was young'ins?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, Lalita introduced us." Aki replied as she dug out a locket that was hidden in her crevance. She pulled out an oval locket with a jolly roger on it.

"Wasn't that Lalita's?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ya, she gave it to me before the war, told me to put a picture of you and me and then one of both of us in it. I did, but I didn't get it to her." Aki said as she opened the locket, a picture of Lalita was on the right. She was twisting her head to the side to look at the camera and smiling at a supposed joke, She sat on a rock with her feet in the creek in front of her and her finger in the air with an arch of water over her.

"She was an elemental?" Kagome asked as she looked at the next picture, a picture of Kouga with his arms crossed over his chest, he scowled at something the person holding the camera asked, his hair was a tad bit shorter and her looked a few years younger, he leaned against a sakura tree and a breeze was apparently going through the picture.

"Ya, one of our ccenturies best if I remember correctly. Her name was Lalita Arkane, but it was changed to Lalita Ulva when she was wed to Kouga Ulva of the east. She was orphaned at 15 and she became the lady of the North, when she was wed to Lord Ulva she became the Lady of the East and North. Correct?" Sango asked as they looked at the next picture (this locket can hold 6 pics.) of Lalita and Kouga, Kouga was scowling and laughing at the same time as Lalita got on his back for a piggy back ride, he had his arms around her legs to keep her from falling and she was nipping his ear playfully while the background was a path, Sesshoumaru's hand was in the corner of the picture, leading to believe he was taking the picture.

"Wow, what did they teach you in that village?" Aki asked.

"Only the best of the best demons had to be known, deceased and alive." Sango answered.

"So this Lalita girl. She was important?" InuYasha asked.

"To many people InuYasha." Kaede answered as Kagome flipped to the next picture. The picture was Aki with one eyebrow raised in question, she was upside down reading a book in an arm chair, the skirt she was forced to wear came past her underwear to show them (a memory Lalita had captured to tease Aki in their latter years), the study was filled with books all around, the desk next to Aki obviously belonging to the family of the North.

"Don't ask about that By the way." Aki said as Kagome opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She looked at the next picture, a picture of Sesshoumaru in a kendo dojo uniform without his helmet on. His hair was in a bun and he had his kendo stick in one hand and the helmet in the other. He stood in front of a waterfall and he was looking slightly surprised at the camera. His markings were lighter and he was slightly younger but it was still Sesshoumaru.

"So, why was Lady Ulva so important?" Miroku asked.

"You don't pay attention much do you?" Aki asked.

"I-!" Miroku began as he stopped and remained scowling.

"Lalita was planning to make an area where all youkai and ningens could cooperate peacefully. But before she had managed she had tried to come to see Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's guards had been honestly replaced with that of the southern guards. Lalita was murdered weven though she managed to destroy the guards she was to badly injured to get into the castle." Sesshoumaru explained as Kagome came to the last picture. A picture of Aki and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was behind Aki, picking her up around her waist. Aki's feet were in the air and she was screaming happily. Her hair was in Sesshoumaru's face slightly but other than that both of their faces were easily read as happy. The mats in the background and the fact that two helmets were at the edge of the mats told them they had been kendo practicing earlier and now were simply having a good dose of tom-foolery.

"What if we made it possible for Lalita to come back?" Kagome asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"How do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Well, what if we have her reborn into a body the same age as she would be. Or something like that." Kagome replied.

"Might work." Sango said.

"ExCUSE me!" Aki said raising her voice to be heard better.

"Ya?" InuYasha asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aki yelled as Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha held their ears.

"Ow..." They muttered as Sango and Miroku looked at each other

'_That's no wheres near as loud as those two get when they fight._' Both thought at the same time as a giant sweat drop went down each one's head.

"We were talking about possibly reviving Lalita." Kagome replied.

"But that's impossible!"

"A LOT OF THINGS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"THIS IS AGAINST NATURE!"

"IT'S NOT AGAINST ANYTHING! WE'RE MAKING IT BETTER FOR THE WORLD IF LALITA IS WHO I THINK SHE IS! Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that last part." Kagome mutterd as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Kagome! AH! Yee has given it away!" Kaede scolded as Kagome looked at the floor with her hands bunched together.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Aki yelled as Sesshoumaru finally sat her back down and kept his hand over her mouth, the muffled sounds of her screams of protests continued to stream out along with _many_ _many **many **_ muffled swearwords.

"You know how I'm from the future, right?" Kagome asked after getting a 'yee've-already-given-it-away-might-as-well-explain-it-to-'er' nod from Kaede.

"Mes." Aki said muffled.

"Well, in the future there was a woman who was said to be a Pheonix demon because she was brought back to life from her ashes, actually I have a story here. Hold on." Kagome said as she fished around in her pack and pulled out a litereature textbook, "Here's the story." Kagome said as she opened the book up to a story called 'The Extraordinary Pheonix'

"_A young man was walking up a hill, looking for his son and dog when he heard a surprised shriek. Now, this man had recently lost his wife and his son was a young youkai who didn't fully understand his powers. The man began to run up the hill to find his son, having thought the shriek had come from his son. As the man came up to the top of the hill he saw someone he never thought he'd see. He saw his wife with her long white hair in a messy braid, her body draped in a red silk sheet. She was sitting on her 'grave' and her son was hugging her, the dog licking her to no end. As the man came up to the sight he offered a hand to his wife, half out of caring, the other half, curious if she was real. His wife took his hand and he pulled her up, suddenly picking her up in a hug and twirling her in two giant circles out of joy as her feet re-touched the ground he noticed she hadn't spoken yet, only laughed silently. _

_As his wife's friend came out of the briars as she looked to the ground she fiddeled with her fingers 'These ressurections come at a price, and hers was her voice.' she explained as the man looked at his wife. 'her memory as well?' he asked 'parts.' was the answer as the man nodded and began to smile at his wife. Later that century the lady had a daughter and a son, twins, these were the first born children of the newest Era of peace where Ningen and Youkai would live until death in peace._" Aki read as she blinked.

"That is a book of readings?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome paled slightly.

"Not really." Kagome replied.

"This is what happens?" Aki asked as she looked at the locket Kagome had handed back. She looked at the girl smiling back at her, her eerily white hair in it's usual easy bun. Aki shut her eyes tight.

"Yes, it is." Kagome said softly.

"Let's go." Aki said standing up.

"Aki, you aren't planning-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by the deep growl.

"Listen you cowardly Inu-Youkai, she was my friend for the longest time and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make my god-cub even know his mother and if that means this. THAN SO BE IT." Aki growled, her eyes slits. Sesshoumaru sighed and waited as she left.

"Oooohh, brother's in the dog house now!" InuYasha said until Sesshoumaru smacked him against the head, "OW! Snap dragons that hurts!" InuYasha said rubbing his head as Kagome sweatdropped.

"How many Disney movies HAVE you watched with Souta?" Kagome asked retorically. InuYasha thought for a minute.

"Can't remember." He muttered as Kagome let out a sigh of annoyance.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Okay so ya, that might've gotten a bit longer, either next chapter or the chapter after the next will be the last ones...maybe longer, I'm not sure since I only have five days (not even) to finish this.**

**InuYasha: Sure they will wench.**

**Kat: SHUT UP YA DANGED INU!**

**InuYasha: MAKE ME! **

**Kat: I WILL! -pulsing vein as loud crashes and some male cries of alarm are heard-**

**Kagome: -with raised brow at the others- Kat-sama does not own InuYasha and will not in the near future (whoever heard of a 13 year-old owning a series written by another person more than twice their age).**

**Kat: -two scratches on same cheek- Come back soon please.**

**InuYasha: -black eyes, bruised chin, bloody lip- She will come after you people.**

**Kat: InuYasha...GO TO YOUR DOG HOUSE!**

**InuYasha: Yes ma'am! -runs to the dog house out back as it begins to rain-**

**Kat: Whoa...cool...**

**Kagome: They're morons.**

**Kat: A THUNDERSTORM! WHOOT!**

**Kagome: Point proven.**

**Kat and Kagome: Come back next time, oh and don't worry about InuYasha, he won't die in the dog house yet.**

**InuYasha: -whimper- what was with the YET part!**

**Kat: Nothing... -evil snicker-**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Happy Birthday Aki, I prolly got you that Sesshoumaru plushie or Something Sesshoumaru Orientated so I hope you like them, . **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and Please Review Telling Aki-chan how much you wish her a Happy Birthdya and How much you love her (and my story)!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The Path**

"Aki, believe me when I say I know how much you miss her, but we have to keep in mind it's unnatural. And what if we don't do it right?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked next to Aki.

"I know Sesshoumaru. Shut up for a while would ya?" Aki returned as they continued on the path to Kouga's Eastern castle.

"Look Shin, it's Aki!" Kouga said as his son stood up and ran to Aki who easily picked him up and spun him around, "Well there's a sight for sore eyes. Aki and Sesshoumaru in the same place at the SAME time." Kouga said as Aki rested Shin on her hip.

"Go shut your father up for me would ya?" Aki asked as she put Shin down and he pounced on his father.

"Ahhh! Attack! Ahhh! It's a cub attack!" Kouga yelled as Aki began to laugh along with Shin who was playfully nipping Kouga's arms until Kouga finally put him under his arm.

"Ahhh! It's a big cub attack!" Shin yelled as Kouga and Aki laughed harder and Sesshoumaru smirked at the idiocy of his friends.

"Well lookie there, if it isn't another sight for sore eyes." Kouga said as he set Shin down on his feet, Kagome came out and laughed as she was attacked by Shin who hugged his arms around her neck.

"Hi Shin!" She sang happily as she rested Shin on her hip, "Good afternoon Kouga." Kagome added with a smile as Kouga returned the smile.

"Hello Kagome, Sango, Kilala, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo." Kouga returned as Shippo ran over to Kouga and jumped into his arms.

"Seems you two've switched cubs." InuYasha muttered as Kagome and Kouga laughed.

"It does, now, what brings you guys here?" Kouga asked as the air turned tense.

"How about Miroku and I take Kilala, Shippo and Shin for a walk or something?" Sango asked.

"I'd appreciate that Sango. My First General will accompany you. Devika!" Kouga called as a woman near the edge of the forest who had been gardening turned around.

"Yes M'lord!" She yelled over.

"Please accompany these two along with the children on a walk, and enjoy yourself!" Kouga returned as Devika stood still for a minute before walking over briskly, the sounds of her long skirt coming around her legs and moving away as she walked becoming louder as she came closer.

"Thank you M'lord." Devika added as Shin took her hand and they walked behind Sango and Miroku. Aki began right away, telling Kouga everything about what was possible for Lalita's return. As Aki finished she heard Kouga take a deep long breath.

"How long?" He asked.

"What?" Aki asked surprised.

"How long would it take to gather the things to bring her back?"

"Uh...I-I'm not-"

"Almost half a year, plus preparation would be another year, just in time for Shin's 8th Birthday." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And this is a deffinant?" Kouga asked.

"Absolute." Kagome said as Kouga sighed and wilted to the ground. He sat thinking for a minute.

"Then let's get started. DEVIKA!" Kouga shouted as Devika and Shin cam running out of the woods laughing at a race that Devika had deffinently won.

"Yes M'lord?" Devika asked.

"You and Naira will stay here with Shin to take care of him. I have to leave for a year Shin, you and Naira will be in charge of the lands in my absence, think you're up for it?" Kouga asked as Shin nodded excitedly.

"I'll make you proud daddy!" Shin said as Kouga smiled.

"You already do." Kouga replied as Shin beamed up at him. Shippo got on Kagome's shoulder and they went into the castle to set everything up. That afternoon Kouga was on the road with them and they began their search. Months continued on and as they did their collection for the ingredients o the resurrection grew. Kouga and Sesshoumaru became good friends again, Kagome and InuYasha finally became engaged as well as Sango and Miroku, Aki and Sesshoumaru weren't AS mean or rude to each other and Aki and Kouga had become friends again as well.

"Now, when you say the hill where she's buried, you mean her ashes?" Kouga asked.

"Ya, it's the last igredient." Aki muttered.

"We've finally managed it..." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"When do we head back?" Kagome asked.

"Not tomorrow, we need rest." Sango provided as she noted the monk and hanyou both unconcious from exhaustion over the past few weeks of no sleep. Kagome gave a yawn.

"Agreed." She added as they all began to fall asleep. Aki woke up during the middle of the night and she walked a little ways away from the site to an open field.

"Lalita, I hope you are not displeased with us. We'll bring you back, and explain everything." Aki said as she drew her sword and brought it to the throat of the person watching her.

"Nice." Sesshoumaru muttered as Aki sighed.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru. You gave me a heart attack." Aki muttered.

"I gave YOU the heart attack? I was the one with the sword on my throat." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"And...your point is?" Aki asked as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Aki sat down and Sesshoumaru joined her as they then layed down, heads against eachother at the top as they stared at the constellations. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru finally spoke up.

"Aki, I've been thinking." Sesshoumaru began.

"Uh-oh, that's never a good sign."

"I'm serious Aki."

"Sorry."

"I was thinking about, well, what would you do when we were done with this?"

"I dunno, live with Lalita, Kouga and Shin."

"You can't live there forever, they need to carry on their own lives."

"I know that!"

"Don't get defensive on me just yet."

"Fine."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come live at my place."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Are..."

"You okay?"

"You.."

"Spit it out."

"For real?"

"Is water wet?"

"I'd love to Sesshy!"

"Oh god the evil nickname." Aki laughed happily as she launched herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his, Sesshoumaru sat surprised for a minute but as Aki was about to pull away from him, appalled by her actions, Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue against her lips and made his way into her mouth forcefully, enjoying her sweet taste. He pulled her into his lap as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right went behind her head to push her head into his more. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they memorized each other's mouth, their taste and everything.

"Does that mean that you'll be my-" Sesshoumaru started, he and Aki were breathing heavily.

"Lady...I suppose so." Aki answered as she smiled wickedly and dragged her tongue against Sesshoumaru's jawline, up to his ear which she nipped happily. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance at her teasings and he flipped her over, she let go of his ear and laughed as Sesshoumaru made her turn her head.

"You won't wind if I mark early will you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, not at all." Aki answered as she waited for the pain. Sesshoumaru bit into her collarbone and she let out a loud gasp of pain. Sesshoumaru held her still so she wouldn't cause herself anymore pain. He took his teeth out of her collarbone and licked the blood from her neck, "I hope you know that tickles." Aki said in annoyance as Sesshoumaru kissed the mark.

"I had a clue when you started squirming." Sesshoumaru replied as he held Aki's wrists out, away from her sides. Stradling her he lifted her shirt up a bit as Aki raised an eyebrow at the fact that only her stomach was showing, Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly as he put his head to her stomach and gae her a raspberry, causing her to scream with laughter. They continued playing as they did when they were cubs until late that night. They fell asleep near the trees, Aki in Sesshoumaru's arms, her head on his chest and her legs curled up to her body.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Good morning." Aki muttered into Sesshoumaru's chest when she noticed his rhythmic breathing had changed.

"Good morning yourself." Sesshoumaru returned as he drew a small circle on the small of Aki's back. Aki shivered at his cold hands but stayed where she was other than that, "We better get back to the others now." Sesshoumaru said as Aki whined in protest at her heat source leaving.

"No fair." Aki pouted as Sesshoumaru shook his head. Suddenly both went stiff and they ran to the camp site, "Get down!" Aki yelled as she dove at Kagome and shoved her on the ground, an explosion occured where Kagome had been tending the fire. Kagome looked at the fire in fear as InuYasha ran into the campsite.

"Everyone alright?" InuYasha asked.

"We're fine!" Aki answered as she stood up, "Go hide in the cave over there Kagome." Aki said as Sango followed after Kagome with Miroku following after the girls (Shippo was at the castle).

"You WILL be mine Akiko." Naraku growled behind Aki.

"Move!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he struck out with his whip, Aki dove to the left as the whip slashed the shadow shade in two, "Stand here!" Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to his side, Aki ran over to stand next to him.

"InuYasha, Kouga! Over with the girls! NOW!" Aki growled as they nodded and ran to the cave. Naraku came at Aki and Sesshoumaru blocked him with Tokijin. A Tentacle reached out and wrapped itself around Aki's waist, emptying the air out of her lungs.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru growled as he clawed the tentacle. It fell to the ground along with Aki who breathed heavily , Tentacles wrapped around her legs and arms and constricted her mobilization.

"Let me GO NARAKU!" Aki yelled as her eyes turned to slits and she scratched and clawed the tentacles, she got herself out of his reach and then growled as he wrapped his arms around her. Sesshoumaru was acting irrationally as he stabbed the tentacles, forgetting Naraku's ability to regrow his limbs. The tentacles grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms and held him steady, another tentacle rolling up and punching him in the stomach, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Aki yelled as Kouga was heard growling, a brown light came from the cave as growls and barks of warning added on to it, the sound of several dogs fighting were heard and shrieks of terror followed after, "LEAVE THEM ALONE NARAKU!" Aki yelled as Naraku laughed in her ear.

"Not until you are mine Akiko." Naraku replied as Aki stopped her struggling, Sesshoumaru's inability to shift ot his demon form left him battered in his human-like form, his lip cut and blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Kouga's whine of pain from the cave and a new growl from InuYasha was heard as the crack of rocks came back to Aki's ears.

"Kouga!" Kagome's voice cried worriedly.

"What's your decision?" Naraku asked as Aki closed her eyes.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Well, there's chapter 4, hope you like it Aki, I know you wanted to kill me for the fluff.**

**Aki: That's an understatement.**

**Kat: ...WELL, I do not own InuYasha so ya, you can't sue.**

**Aki: She's a psycho don't pay attention to her.**

**Kat: That's not nice!**

**Aki: I never said I was.**

**Kat: -sigh- whatever, anyways, **

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, Happy Birthday Aki, I know you were a little annoyed that I wouldn't let you read this...but...ah well.**

**Enjoy chapter 5,**

**Kitty Kat**

_**Bold Italics Aki**_

**Bold Underlined The Voice**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Camp Site**

"Well?" Naraku asked as Aki opened her eyes and looked over at the camp site, making out a pool of blood and the figure of Kagome crying, she looked back at Sesshoumaru who spat blood on the ground and stood as straight as he could, he shook his head at Aki and for a minute, Aki was tempted to say no. But she had to say yes.

"I will." Aki said so softly that Naraku couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I will."

"A little louder."

"I will!"

"Still can't hear you that well."

"I WILL!" Aki yelled as Naraku smirked.

"That's what I thought." Naraku said smiling as Aki felt his flesh begin to wrap around her hips, then her legs, a piece of flesh wrapped around her mouth and her eyes widened in fear. The tears she had refused to cry for the first years of her life burst forth as she struggled against Naraku. Not that it did anything. Soon she was part of Naraku. Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku. A dark, evil growl.

"I'll kill you Naraku." Sesshumaru growled as he dug his fangs into the tentacles. Naraku laughed heartily as he easily avoided the attacks Sesshoumaru brought forth.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Naraku's Mind**

**_This isn't right. Where am I? Shouldn't I be dead?_**

**You can wish.**

_**Who are you?**_

**Someone Naraku devoured. I was nothing more than a soul however.**

_**Do you remember your name?**_

**L something. It's been to long.**

_**How long?**_

**Over 50 years. I remember I had a young cub, but he most likely does not remember me.**

_**I'm A...I can't remmber my name.**_

**Our name is Naraku now, we have his form and are controlled by him now. We do not own our lives anymore. Not to any extent.**

_**We have to be able to get out of here!**_

**I've tried for 50 years, dear, there's no way out.**

_**Might as well make conversation then.**_

**Yes, might as well.**

_**How old are you?**_

**72 I think...let's see I was 21 when Naraku devoured me, and then 50 years passed, so, ya, I'm 71.**

_**68.**_

**Heh, that's close to 69.**

_**Well, you have a sense of humor.**_

**My apologies, when you're locked up in a dark place like this, you find most things amusing.**

_I'll kill you Naraku!_

_**Sesshoumaru!**_

**Of The Western Lands?**

_**Yes!**_

**I...I know him...He was my friend.**

_**L...La..Lali...Lalita! Is that your name!**_

**I think so..and yours...yours is A-aki...!**

_**YES!**_

**NARAKU LET US OUT! YOU HOLD NO POWER OVER US ANY LONGER!**

_Not a chance._

_**LET US OUT DAMMIT!**_

_No...never. You are MINE._

_Let. Them. GO._

**Kouga!**

_**He's alright!**_

**KOUGA DON'T ATTACK DIRECTLY!**

_I won't._

**Stay safe...**

_Same to you._

_**SESSHOUMARU! YOU HEARD HER!**_

_Aki..._

_**...Yes?**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**BE NICE!**_

_Aki..._

_**What Kouga?**_

_I agree with Sesshoumaru...SHUT UP!_

_**Neh, stupid male dogs thinking they're superior...**_

**You have not changed Aki...**

_**Good...change sucks.**_

**HAHA!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Outside**

"The girls are linked with Naraku, we can't use a direct attack so we need an indirect attack." Kouga said as he hissed in pain, his head was bleeding and his side had a large cut where Naraku had sliced him with a tentacle.

"So what can we use as an indirect attack?" Sesshoumaru growled as they thought about it while they dodged the attacks Naraku took at them.

"An enrgy source.." Kouga started as Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at eachother.

"KAGOME! SHOOT AN ARROW AT NARAKU!" They yelled a tthe same time as the arrow was fired and it hit Naraku's heart. Aki fell out of Naraku's body unconcious and a light came from Naraku as the breeze blew by them, a spirit carried on the wind. Aki eventually came to later that night, and everyone was relieved, Naraku was gone, The Shikon No Tama finished and just one more thing needed to be started...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Okay, next chapter is gonna be pretty fast paced so forgive me if it's horrible.**

**Aki: Wish me a happy birthday or else!**

**Kat: -.-'' anyways, I don't own InuYasha **

**Kagome: Only Rumiko Takahashi and her sponsors (sorta) do.**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday Aki, Sorry about the wait, but here it is the last chapter (I SWEAR)**

**TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Converging Point Of All Four Lands- After The Revival Ritual**

"So how long does it take?" Kouga asked anxiously as they watched the blanket draped over the pile of ashes begin to form and take shape.

"Another hour or two, relax." Aki answered, although she wasn't doing much better. She continued her pacing as Kouga and Sesshoumaru looked at the ground, already indented by her continuous pace, and it had only been half an hour so far. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had left for Kaede's. They'd meet Lalita another time. Today was for her friends only. After two hours had gone by. The ashes began to glow. Aki stopped her pacing (the dent now a complete hole that reached up to her knees) and stared at the ashes. Kouga stood up from the log he was sitting on, and Sesshoumaru remained cool. A light hit the ashes (well, what they now considered her body) and the blanket and Lalita began to rise as her soul came into her body. Kouga walked over and caught her as she was set in his arms lightly. She opened her eyes weakly and blinked a few times, finally smiling at Kouga.

"Hello stranger." She said sarcastically as Kouga laughed, put her feet on the ground and then spun her around in a circle happily. Aki almost literally tackled her as she enveloped her friend in a hug. Lalita looked at her in annoyance as she noted the inu had grown.

"What?" Aki asked, surprised at the looked she was getting.

"You grew." Lalita growled with a glare as Aki laughed with her.

"That or you shrank in Naraku's body." Aki replied as Lalita glared playfully at her friend.

"You know what? I'd be willing to bet you guys all fergot to bring me some clothes didn't you?" Lalita asked as everyone stiffened, "Takin that as a yes," Lalita sighed, "What am I gonna do with you guys?" She asked sarcastically.

"Love us?" Kouga asked.

"Feed us?" Aki asked hopefully.

"Be kind to us?" Sesshoumaru asked as they all gave her the innocent eyes and batted their eyelashes.

"I hate when you guys know me so well." Lalita muttered as they all had a group hug, Sesshoumaru 'grudgingly' of course.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Two Years Later**

"Aki hurry up we don't want to miss the opening!" Sesshoumaru yelled through the castle.

"I'M ON IT!" Aki yelled back getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't find her three god-children.

"AKI!" Kouga yelled through the halls as Aki poked her head through the door.

"WHAT!" Aki erupted.

"Lalita's wondering if you're coming or not." Kouga answered calmly.

"I will once I find those little brats! Shin and Hiroshi haven't put their bows on and I think Shizuka is with them but they're running AROUUND SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T FIND 'EM!" Aki yelled as she grit her teeth in annoyance.

"SHIZUKA MORIKO ULVA!" Lalita's strict voice yelled from the front door as a crash echoed.

"Ahh! Mommy!" Hiroshi's voice said in surprise, by now Hiroshi and Shizuka were only one year old but had the equivalent of a seven year old (hey, they are dog demons).

"HIROSHI MAKOTO ULVA! Get down here! RIGHT NOW!" Lalita's officially enraged voice yelled.

"Ohhh, they're in for it now." Aki and Kouga said at the same time as Shin's voice came from the roof.

"Aww, but ma we were just havin some fun!" He said in a whine.

"Awww, but I don't care! YOU DON'T DAMAGE OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY! NOW GET DOWN HERE SHIN YORI ULVA!" Lalita screamed as Aki and Kouga grimaced at her yelling, before finally walking out to see Lalita glaring at Shin who looked a bit frightened at his mother's glare.

"Shouldn't you be at the opening gates?" Aki asked.

"I would be if I hadn't heard that three little troublemakers were ruining a house." Lalita answered as she glared at her cubs again.

"Go on, I'll hold 'em by their ears if I have to." Aki growled at the cubs as Lalita smiled happily.

"C'mon Kouga!" Lalita added as she took her husband's hand and they ran off. Aki helped Shin and Hiroshi get their bows on, thankfully the cubs were actually behaving now. Sesshoumaru appeared next to Aki and wrapped his arm around her waist. The kids held hands with Shin in the middle and Shizuka on the left with Hiroshi on the right.Aki and Sesshoumaru linked arms and watched the kids as they played around, Aki put her leg in front of Sesshoumaru's and then Sesshoumaru put his leg infront of hers as they walked from side to side behind the kids that way laughing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Opening Ceremony**

"Life here on earth has begun to falter, so now, we have established a new community, a community for testing, if you will. If all goes well, we will enhance the community. Ningen and Youkai AND Hanyou will live together for one year, if there are no attacks on one another, our community will spread and hopefully, eventually envelope the world so that we may all live together in peace." Lalita finished her speech with a big smile as she and Kouga place one hand on the scissors and cut the ribbon, opening the gates to the new community. Aki whooped and got curious looks that turned away abruptly at the warning growl from her throat.

"Calm down you." Sesshoumaru said as Aki stuck her tongue out. Lalita, Kouga and their cubs were the first to go in as they greeted the others who came in. Later that night a banquet was held in celebration and Lalita and Kouga and the cubs were in the play ground like areas. Aki was on the top of the hill watching the family smiling. Sesshoumaru sat next to her and then pulled her abruptly into his lap. Aki jumped about a foot before calmly sitting in his lap.

"You know..." Aki growled in annoyance that he could still scare the crud outta her after all these years. Sesshoumaru shut her up with a kiss, she grumbled after they parted for a minute and they sat looking at the stars. Just him, and her. The two greatest loners of their time.

The ones who were said to have cold cruel hearts.

Who would never love.

Nor be loved.

But as the times changed, so did their hearts.

As they began to love.

And so my friend's tale has come to an ending. Was it falsehood? I'm not quite sure. If it was, they put on a hell of a show.

But for what we know, it was the truth.

Aki never did have children, I think my cubs (I eventually had a litter of four more -Zahrah Kerensa (girl), Xuan Vitus (boy), Quidel Klahan (boy), and Thamina Drusilla (girl), which added up to seven) were enough for her to handle.

My cubs grew up and the community spread. It took over the world and eventually all Hanyou, Ningen, and Youkai lived together.

Sesshoumaru lived with Aki in his castle in the Western lands of Japan, they lived on for a long time (nearly 5 more centuries) but they had to end their lives eventually. They died together in bed one night. Looking peacefully at the stars, holding eachother and what everyone guesses as talking. But now that their legend has succesfully been told. Perhaps, another year. Her other story, shall be told.

Until Then My Ningen Friend(s).

Lalita Banu Ulva

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kat: Somehow, I think I did my best on the beginning and the ending, I hope you know I re-wrote the beginning after these author notes so, ya. LOL**

**Aki: GRR, I can't believe you made me wait this long!**

**Kat: Nine days...that's really long Aki.**

**Aki: I KNOW:-D**

**Kat: -sigh- what am I gonna do with you?**

**Aki: -starts to say something- **

**Kat: That was a retorrical question.**

**Aki: Darn.**

**Kat: Anyways, I don't own InuYasha, but please review and wish Aki a happy 13th birthday!**

**PS: Some japanese that occured through the story:**

**Japanese Word-English Word:**

**A) Ningen-Human**

**B) Youkai-Demon**

**C) Hanyou-Half Demon**

**D) Miko-Priestess**

**E) Kitsune-Fox**

**F) Neko-Cat**

**G) Shikon No Tama-The Shikon Jewel**

**H) Kendo Stick-An equivalent of a Wooden Sword**

**I) Sakura tree-Cherry Blossom Tree**

**J) Dojo-Place for training**

**K) Inu-Dog**

**And Now For OC Name Translations:**

**1) Devika Little Goddess**

**2) Naira Big Eyes**

**3) Akiko Lilith Autumn Child Of The Night**

**4) Lalita Banu Ulva Playful Lady Wolf**

**5) Shin Yori Ulva True Dependence Wolf**

**6) Shizuka Moriko Ulva Quiet Forest Child Wolf**

**7) Hiroshi Makoto Ulva Generous Sincerity Wolf**

**8) Zahrah Kerensa Ulva Blooming Flower Love Wolf**

**9) Xuan Vitus Ulva Spring Life Wolf**

**10) Quidel Klahan Ulva Burning Torch Brave Wolf**

**11) Thamina Drusilla Ulva Healthy Strong Wolf**


End file.
